


Prostitute

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Ray and his repetitive sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OZ Kink Meme.

Alvarez sat in his hotel room when he heard a short series of knocks. He got up and answered the door knowing who it was again. He just wanted to know if they'd actually do something that night because he was tired of talking. He opened the door and saw Ray Mukada standing there in casual clothes without his collar. He waved him in and made a noise in the back of his throat with the clothing change he saw on the Father.

He watched Ray sit on the edge of the bed facing the chair he was sitting in. Miguel closed and locked the door before moving to the bed behind Ray. He ran his hands over Ray's shoulders and back and kissed the back of his neck. He asked, "What are we doing Father?"

"I want us to make love."

"Father you know I don't make love, I fuck people for a living." Miguel wrapped his arms around Ray and one of his hands dropped to the front of Ray's pants.

"How much?" Ray moaned as Miguel's hand worked his already hard dick.

"Just knowing you'll be paying for this sin the rest of your life is enough of a payment for me." Miguel said as he kissed along Ray's hairline.

"What if I quit the Church? What if I have a different calling? What if I've fallen in love with you?"

"You quit the Church you have nothing and you haven't fallen in love with me." Miguel said as he pulled Ray onto the bed and pushed him onto his back.

"I have Miguel."

"You haven't and don't argue with me." Miguel undressed Ray and said, "Hands and knees Father."

"Please call me Ray." Ray said.

"No." Miguel replied as he pulled off his clothes.

When Ray was on his hands and knees, Miguel ran his tongue up and down his spine a couple of times tasting the Father's skin. One hand clenched his hair and the other worked a condom out of the package. After Miguel prepared himself he pushed himself into the Father's waiting body and Ray gasped in pain. "Does this ever feel pleasurable?" Ray asked taking a deep breath.

"Only if I want you to feel it."

"Will you?"

"I don't know yet." Miguel gripped Ray's hips and started to thrust. A few minutes later Miguel started to make the experience pleasurable for Ray. Ray started to pant and whimper and Miguel gripped his hair in his hand again. "You sure you're a virgin Father because you're whimpering and begging like a whore?"

"Only for you Miguel."

"That's right. Only for me Father."

"I'm close Miguel." Ray went to touch himself but Miguel growled and Ray dropped his hand.

"You'll come when I say you can." Miguel felt his orgasm start and he slammed into Ray's body. After he stopped shuddering his release he disposed of the condom and said, "Lay on your back Father and I'm going to make you come without either of us touching you."

Ray laid back on the pillows and asked, "How?"

"Just watch and you can't touch me either. Grip the sheets or the frame if you have to do something with your hands."

"Okay." Ray gripped the sheets and took a deep breath.

Miguel leaned down knowing Ray was watching his every move and looked at Ray's leaky dick. Miguel blew cool air across the head and Ray moaned and pushed his body closer to Miguel's mouth. Miguel blew a few more puffs of air across Ray's dick and moved back as Ray moaned and shot his load all over his stomach and hips.

"Now clean up, get dressed and go. Forget you even ran into me." Miguel got dressed and left the room.

Ray looked down at his debauched body and did as Miguel told him. He left the room and went back to his seminary clutching his jacket closer to himself. He kept the sobs to himself and his bottom lip between his teeth to keep them from chattering.


End file.
